Waiting
by Masterob
Summary: When Charmy Bee and Johnny Sasaki are asked to wait until Solid Snake comes to deliver something important, boredom becomes their main enemy.


**Waiting**

Otacon was in Solid Snake's office keeping some stuff organized and then heard a knock on the door.

When Otacon opened the door he saw Charmy Bee & Johnny Sasaki there with some packages for Snake

"Ok we're here with the material", Johnny said.

"Oh the new equipment's here, I'll tell Snake when he gets back", Otacon said.

"Wait, he's not here? What gives!" Charmy asked.

"He's on a mission with Sonic the Hedgehog and others", Otacon said.

"Come on, we were supposed to deliver this stuff to him!" Charmy said.

"I'll make sure he gets it, but first I need to go attent to some errands, would you two mind staying here just in case he returns so we know he gets it?" Otacon asked.

"But that's boring!" Charmy shouted.

"Yeah how long will this take?" Johnny asked.

"Not so long, I could use your help guys", Otacon said.

Both of them looked at each other and then replied "Fine".

"Thanks, I'll be back in maybe 10 minutes, give or take", Otacon said and left the room.

Charmy and Johnny stayed in the room.

"So...how that weather?" Johnny asked.

"WHO CARES!" Charmy shouted.

"Ok, ok, sheesh, just trying to think of ways to pass the time", Johnny said.

Charmy flew around the desk and saw a phone, he picked it up and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Johnny asked.

"You'll see", Charmy said and put on the speaker.

Someone answered from the other side, it was Vector.

"Hello?" is what Charmy heard.

Charmy disguised his voice before talking, "Hi is your refrigerator running?" Charmy asked.

"...That's the oldest trick in the-" Vector got cut off.

"DID I SAY YOU CAN TALK!" Charmy maintained the disguised voice.

"Um what?"

"DON'T "WHAT" ME! DID I SAY YOU CAN TALK!"

"Um well..."

"DON'T GIVE ME AN ATTITUDE! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Who is this!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW!"

"YES MY REFRIGERATOR'S RUNNING!"

"See was that so hard? Good-bye now", Charmy said and hung up.

"Wow that was funny", Johnny said.

"Thanks, any you'd like to try?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah", Johnny said lookeda the phone list.

"Lets see, he has The Mario Bros, Max Payne, Roy Cambell, Sally Acorn, ah here's a good one", Johnny said and dialed the phone.

The phone was answered by Meryl Silverburgh.

"Hello?" Meryl asked.

"I love you!" Johnny said and hung up immediately.

Meryl was really confused.

Charmy looked at Johnny awkwardly.

"What, like you've never wanted to say that to Marine", Johnny said.

"Hey don't bring that up man!" Charmy shouted.

"Yeah I thought so!" Johnny said and then looked around.

"Any other numbers there?" Charmy asked.

"Um a few, one for the boxing circuit",

"Cool, maybe we'll meet Aran Ryan",

"Yeah, oh here's one for Cooking Mama",

"Wow really? Well she IS a good cook"

"I heard she's doing more than that now, oh check it out, he even knows the Star Fox group"

"Cool"

At that point the phone rang, Johnny picked it up.

"Yo this is Falco, you there Snake?" Falco asked.

"Um, Snake's not here, please leave a message after the beep...BEEP!" Johnny said.

"Huh, that ain't the answering machine, who are you?" Falco asked.

"Who are you" Johnny mimicked.

"Um that's not funny"

"That's not funny"

"Really that's immature"

"Really that's immature"

"Ok stop that"

"Ok stop that"

"You're really starting to annoy me!"

"You're really started to annoy me"

"I'LL GET YOU!"

"I'll get you"

Falco hung up and Johnny laughed at his expense.

"Dude you're so evil, that's awesome", Charmy said.

"Thanks", Johnny said and as he walked he accidentally knocks over some ink and it spills to the floor, causing a big mess.

Both eyed each other, then the mess, and they then both dragged a big couch and placed it over the stain.

"No one will ever know", Charmy said.

They looked around some more and they saw some high tech stuff and some pictures.

"Wow, he's got pictures of Campbell, Sonic, Fox, look he even has a picture of Tails, Raiden and Krystal", Charmy said.

"Those three get a lot of love, they're just sidekicks, more or less, who are WE the sidekicks of?" Johnny asked.

"Lesser known people, but don't worry, we'll make a name for ourselves, and be AWESOME!" Charmy said.

"Yeah, if only we were them, we could ask them for help if we didn't annoy them the other day", Johnny said.

"Not our fault they complained about stuff that was just little accidents", Charmy said.

"Little? We dropped a bucket of paint all over Krystal and her Arwing, she was really mad, I remember that angry look in her eye", Johnny said.

"Yeah but she can repaint everything and take a bath", Charmy said.

"We accidentally ruined Raiden's laundry by throwing in whites with colors", Johnny said.

"Well yeah but maybe he should figured we'd mess up since we suck at laundry", Charmy said.

"And we distracted Tails to the point where an invention blew up in his face, something he was working days on, I've never see him so mad", Johnny said.

"Come on, they're forgiving, we just need to make up for past mistakes, and we won't do any more stupid..." Charmy was saying but then saw a Stun Grenade, "What's this thing?" Charmy asked and pulled the pin.

"NO DON'T THAT'S A-" Johnny tried to explain but the stun grenade exploded and both of them were dizzy from the stunning blast.

"Whoa everything's spinning!" Johnny said as he stumbled.

"Why is everything moving, make it stay still!" Charmy said.

Johnny then tripped over Charmy and he landed through a small table and then Charmy knocked over a lot of things like pictures, plants and some tech equipment, Johnny stood up and stumbled and then broke some glass accidentally, including the window.

Otacon was making his way back to the room, "Wonder what they're all up to?"

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the damage done to the room and the two room-sitters all dizzy.

"What happened in here!" Otacon asked.

They both stood still to the best of their ability and saw Otacon.

"Dude there's like 3 of you", Charmy said.

"And you're all moving", Johnny said.

Otacon was confused then saw a pin on the floor, "Please tell me you didn't set off a stun grenade".

"Maybe" Charmy said.

"Ugh, nevermind this, I'm back, you two can leave now", Otacon said.

"Are you kicking us out?" Charmy asked in a suspicious accusing tone.

"LEAVE!" Otacon shouted, causing both Charmy and Johnny to leave.

Otacon looked around the room, "Hopefully we can get this fixed before..." he was saying before he heard a loud "OTACON!"

Otacon turned around and saw Snake.

"What happened to my office?" Snake asked.

"Um...Johnny and Charmy were in here and..." Otacon got cut off, "YOU LET THOSE TWO IDIOTS IN MY OFFICE!"

"But they delivered something to you", Otacon said and showed Snake the materials, "Ta-da?"

Charmy and Johnny were on their way out the building and they heard, "CHARMY! JOHNNY!"

"Lets get the hell out of here", Johnny said and he got into the car with Charmy, and as they drove off, they accidentally crashed into some vehicles.

"Please tell me that wasn't Krystal's Arwing, Raiden's car and Tails's plane", Johnny said, unfortunately he was right.

"AH! THEY'RE COMING! DRIVE!" Charmy said and as they drove they crashed into more stuff as they left the area leaving chaos behind.

Both of them were a bit shocked.

"I saw nothing if you saw nothing", Charmy said.

"Deal", Johnny replied.

They both got the hell out of the city.


End file.
